ZADR Drabble Dump
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: As with my Final Fantasy 'Drabble Dump', a collection of drabbles based around Dib, Zim, and the interesting  *cough*ridiculously fluffy/romantic/smutty*cough*  events around them. T for safety, will likely go up. For my Zim-you know who you are.
1. More Than Words

"Dib?"

"What?"

"…I'm bored.""Deal with it. I'm reading."

"…"

"…"

"Dib?"

"What?"

"…You've already read that one."

"Twice, I know. It's a good story. Go do something."

"…"

"…"

"Dib?"

"WHAT!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…wait! Zim, did you just say-?"

"I did just say."

"And I-?"

"Yep"

"…"

"…"

"…I've been trying to say that for months."

"I know."

"And then you beat me to it."

"Yep."

"After I snapped at you for no reason?"

"Sounds like what just happened, yes."

"And you mean it?"

"Absolutely."

"…I feel sheepish."

"You should."

"I should put the book down-"

"It would be polite."

"-and kiss you senseless."

"…"

"…"

"…You know…I _could use some research on this… kissing thing. The Tallest would be pleased with the discovery."_

"_I'm sure they would."_

"_You know, I bet they wou-mmf!"_

"…"

"…_nnn…"_

"_Mm…mmhmm…"_


	2. Glue

"Dib-thing! Diiiiib-thiiiiiing!" Zim came running into the living room, panicking, and Dib looked up from his and Gaz's game. "Yes?" "This…sticky white substance… what is it? It claims to be a weak adhesive, but it's molded itself to me and won't let go!" Dib sighed and put down the controller, walking to his boyfriend and laughing-he'd told Zim to stay away from the glue, but he supposed he should've shown him what it was first.


	3. Gay

"Dib-hyuman?"

"Yes, Zim?"

"What does… 'gay' mean?"

"It depends. How was it used?"

"'You're so gay.'""…In that case, gay means you like boys, but a lot of people say it instead of stupid, which isn't nice."

"…so were they stating the truth or calling me stupid?"

"It depends. What did they say before that?"

"They didn't say anything before. But after that, they said, 'You're always hanging around that weird Dib kid, so you must be.'"

"…They were saying you liked me."

"Oh. I do like you."

"Not that way. They were saying you liked me in the way that you wanted to court me."

"I understood that the first time. I do want to court you, but you have to ask me."

"…"

"…So are the customs of my race."

"…is it the, um…?""The height thing? Yes."

"…Wanna go get waffles sometime?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Watch some monster movies at mine later?"

"Of course."

"…"

"…this gay thing is a lot better than those imbeciles made it sound."


	4. Dead

"Punk is dead."

"No it isn't."

"Metal killed punk. Punk is dead."

"As long as Green Day exists, punk is not dead."

"They haven't released anything in months."

"So?"

"It's dead."

"21 Guns still plays all the time."

"And your point is?"

"…Pop killed metal."

"Shut up, Dib."

"I love you too."


	5. Hiding

"Why are you hiding here?" The words were murmured softly against Zim's antennae, and he shuddered. "So no one can find me." "Why?" "I get an odd feeling in my squidilyspooch when I see one of the stupid hyumans, and I want to hide from him." "…Is it working?" "No, Dib-thing." A small smile crossed the ravenet's face, and he offered, "What's his name? I'll ask him to leave you alone." "I can take care of myself." They sat in silence for a moment, and Zim muttered, "Dib-hyuman, what does that funny feeling mean?" "It means you like them." "I knew that I liked them. What does it really mean?" "You like them romantically." "…" "…" "Dib-stink?" "Yeah?" "…I like you." "I know. I like you too." "…" "…This is going to make for some interesting dates."


	6. Kissing

"Kiss me." His eyes were swimming with tears, and Zim could see that Dib was falling apart from the inside. "Please kiss me, Zim." Big hazel eyes were gazing into red, and for a split second, Zim really thought about denying his rival-turned-friend what he was asking for, and thus asked, "Why, Dib-thing? We aren't courting." And as much as he hated touch, he hugged back when the ravenet launched himself at the alien, tears stinging his green skin. "Please…please, just once…"

And so they kissed, and Zim could hear as well as feel when Dib sobbed into the heated collision. He put his arms around the punk's neck and carefully opened his mouth a bit, eyes closing. It would probably burn his tongue, but he was okay with that. Dib made a quiet noise of confusion, but continued, deepening the kiss but trying his damnedest to be careful-he could feel the gentle twitch Zim made when their tongues collided, and knew he had to make this quick but make it worth it. He took his time and explored the other, sighing now-his tears were drying on his skin, and they hadn't been falling since Zim's acceptance and his gift of self-sacrifice. He pulled away and let his forehead rest against Zim's, giving the 'Invader' a shaky smile. "Thank you…" "Yes, Dib-thing, Zim is almighty and giving. It was nothing."

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

_**You know, if you asked me, I couldn't tell you why Dib was so affection-needy. I know why I was when I wrote this, but I don't know why he was. Maybe a bad relationship ending because of his infatuation with Zim? Abuse, verbal or physical? Maybe he was just tired of fighting. I'll never know. And, sadly, neither will you, I guess. I'm sorry for that.**_


End file.
